


White Rose

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>금주법이 시행된 시기인 1920년대 미국, 전쟁에서 돌아온 아서는 과거 자신을 잡고있는 맬의 그림자에서 벗어나고자 한다. 그런 그의 앞에 임스와 함께 멜의 연인이었던 코브가 나타난다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> HBO사의 드라마 Boardwalk Empire에서 영감을 받았습니다.

신이 내린 음료를 거부하는 것은 신을 거부하는 것만큼 멍청한 일이다.  
수천 년 동안 존재해온 술이 사회의 모든 문제를 만들어 낸 것이 사실이라면, 당신들이 찬양하는 위대한 신은 그동안 무얼 하고 있었는가?  
-어느 주정뱅이의 연설에서 발췌.

 

거리는 술 취한 사람들로 가득했다. 금주령이 시행되기 바로 전날 밤인 오늘, 모두가 내일이 없는 사람처럼 마셔대고 있었다. 우스꽝스러운 분장을 한 희극 배우들이 커다란 관에 빈 술병을 가득 채우고 장례식 흉내를 냈고, 그 뒤를 엉터리 악단이 흥겨운 노래를 연주하며 따르고 있었다. 술에 취한 사람들은 손수건을 흔들며 우는 시늉을 했고 주정뱅이들은 수레까지 끌고 와서 술을 사갔다. 여자고 남자고 할 것 없이 모두가 그 미친것 같은 행렬을 즐거운 표정으로 따르고 있었다. 아서는 신이 나서 앞으로 뛰어 나가는 아리아드네를 서둘러 따라갔다. 신실한 그녀는 금주령이 공포된 날부터 술을 한 모금도 입에 대지 않았지만, 꼭 술에 취한 사람처럼 빙글빙글 돌고 있었다. 그녀가 장난스레 화려한 조명으로 장식된 문을 당겨 열자 안에서 시끄러운 소리와 뜨거운 열기가 훅하고 아서의 얼굴로 퍼졌다. 그가 인상을 찌푸리자 아리아드네는 웃으며 그의 코에 키스했다. 멀리서 뱃고동소리가 들려왔다.

“아서, 표정 좀 펴봐. 고향에 돌아오고 나서 처음 오는 파티잖아.”  
“아리아드네.” 그가 뚱한 표정으로 아리아드네를 바라보자 그녀는 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“알겠어, 알겠어. 예의 바르게 행동할게.” 그녀는 틀어올린 머리를 다시 한 번 손질하고 헛기침을 몇 번 하더니 고개를 치켜들고 새침한 표정을 지었다. “미스터 캘러한. 문 좀 열어주시겠어요?” 그리고 천연덕스럽게 잡고 있던 커다란 문을 탁하고 놔버렸다. 문이 꽝 소리를 내며 닫혔고 안에서 놀란 숙녀들의 비명이 들렸지만, 그녀는 개의치 않았다. 긴 속눈썹을 붙인 눈을 깜빡거리는 아리아드네를 바라보던 아서는 한숨을 내 쉬었다. “분부대로 하지요.” 그가 웃으며 문을 열자 아리아드네는 치맛자락을 살짝 들어 올리며 인사했다. 안쪽에선 진한 향수 냄새와 술 냄새가 뒤섞여 기묘한 냄새를 만들어내고 있었다. 클럽 안도 밖과 마찬가지로 술에 취하고자 하는 사람들로 북적거렸다. 걸치고 있는 옷가지만 다를 뿐 모두 똑같은 모습을 하고 있었다. 아리아드네는 두리번거리더니 달려가기 시작했다. 아서는 천천히 그녀를 따라갔다.

“바비!” 그녀는 창백한 남자를 끌어안았다. 남자는 아서와 아리아드네를 보더니 억지로 입꼬리를 끌어올려 미소 지었다. 아서는 고개를 까딱였다.  
“누가 돌아온 지 보세요!” 아리아드네는 남자의 껄끄러워하는 표정을 보고도 천연덕스레 아서의 팔을 잡아끌었다. 바비는 굳은 표정을 감추지 못했다.  
“오랜만이군요. 소식 잘 들었습니다.” 아서는 그에게 악수를 권했다. 그가 떨떠름한 표정으로 아서의 손을 잡고 흔들었다. 앳돼 보이는 여자가 그의 옆에 선 채 입술을 삐쭉 내밀고 불만스럽게 아서를 노려보고 있었다. 아리아드네는 아까까지의 표정이 거짓말이라는 듯, 싸늘한 시선으로 그녀와 바비를 번갈아 바라보고 있었다. 바비는 헛기침을 몇 번 했고 그녀는 마실 것을 가져오겠다며 황급히 자리를 떴다.  
“여전히 젊게 사시는군요.” 아서는 날카롭게 말했다. 딱히 그에게 예의 바르게 굴 필요도 없었고 그러고 싶지도 않았다. 아리아드네는 둘 사이의 팽팽한 분위기를 모르는체하며 생글생글 웃고 있었다. 그가 막 아서를 향해 무어라 쏘아붙이려는 순간, 한 남자가 술에 취해 비틀거리다 둘 사이로 쓰러졌다. 

“세상에, 도미닉!”  
“이 친구 너무 마셨어.” 

금발의 남자는 안 좋은 일이라도 있는 건지 인상을 잔뜩 쓴 채 욕설을 지껄였다. 그는 쓰러지면서까지 술병을 놓지 않았다. 친구로 보이는 사내가 인사불성이 된 남자를 업고 사라졌다. 분위기가 잠깐 느슨해진 틈을 타 바비의 친구들이 바비를 불렀고 그는 얼떨결에 앞으로 끌려나가 연설을 하게 됐다. 이제 2시간만 있으면 음주는 완벽하게 불법행위가 된다. 우습게도 전쟁 직후의 사람들은 독일인과 그들이 만들어 낸 맥주에까지 거부감을 가졌다. 수많은 이민자들이 일자리를 잃었으며 이젠 그들을 위로하던 술까지 잃게 되었다. 몇몇 보수주의자들과 광신도들은 이 말도 안 되는 정책을 환영했다. 

빠르게 변화하는 사회와 그것에 적응하지 못하던 농민들, 기독교 근본주의자들과 노동자에 대해 거부감을 가지고 있던 자본가들 모두가 입을 맞춰 금주를 외쳤고 결국 국회는 이를 통과시키고 말았다. 하지만 그럼에도 많은 사람들은 술잔을 놓지 않았다. 아니 오히려 그랬기 때문에 더 미친 듯이 마셔대고 있는 것인지도 몰랐다. 주정뱅이들은 입안자인 볼스테드 의원의 초상화를 태우거나 그를 조롱하는 노래를 만들어 불렀고, 몇몇 사람들은 은밀하게 이를 이용해 돈을 벌 생각을 하고 있었다. 바비도 그런 사람들 중 하나였다. 그가 앞에 나가 사람들 앞에서 금주법이 얼마나 말도 안되는 정책인지, 그리고 그걸 통해 의회가 얻을 수 있는 게 대체 뭐냐고 소리쳤고, 사람들은 술잔을 들어 올려 그에 화답했다. 아리아드네는 그가 말하는 모양새를 흉내 내며 이죽댔다. 

“완전히 신이 나셨구만.”  
“그러게 말이야.”  
“술값이 잔뜩 뛰어서 우리 형부는 신 난 모양이야. 그래서 저렇게 미친 돼지처럼 소리를 꽥꽥 질러대는 거겠지.”  
“못해도 위스키 몇백 박스정도는 사두지 않았겠어?”  
“그리고 말도 안 되는 가격에 팔아넘기겠지. 세상에. 사기꾼들을 위해 건배!” 그녀가 발랄하게 오렌지쥬스가 가득 찬 잔을 들어 올렸고 아서는 그런 그녀의 잔에 무성의하게 잔을 가져다 댔다. 건배라고 하기도 뭐한 김빠지는 소리가 났지만, 그녀는 뭐가 그렇게 신이 나는지 낄낄대고 있었다. 

아서는 유리잔 속에서 찰랑대는 위스키를 보며 무심한 표정으로 그 말도 안되는 법안에 대해서 생각했다. 그들은 폭력의 증가가 알코올 때문이라고 말하고 있지만 실제로는 달랐다. 폭력의 증가에 알코올은 아주 작은 기여를 했을뿐, 실질적인 원인은 아니었다. 하지만 근본적인 것으로 들어가게 되면 금주법을 주장했던 수많은 자본가와 근본주의자들은 결국 그들은 자신을 공격하게 될 것이다. 그랬기에 그들은 무엇이 수많은 사람들을 술로 몰아넣었는지는 생각하지도, 생각하고 싶지도 않아 했다. 아서는 씁쓸한 웃음을 지으며 위스키를 입안에 털어넣었다.  
“자, 아서 이젠 말해봐.” 아리아드네는 어느새 진지한 표정을 하고 아서를 바라보고 있었다. 정말 시도때도없이 표정이 바뀐다고 생각하며 그는 한숨을 내 쉬었다.  
“왜그렇게 갑작스럽게 입대한거야?” 그녀는 천진한 소녀처럼 보이다가도 어느 순간 여자의 얼굴을 했다. 아서는 눈앞의 여동생이 아무 것도 알아차리지 못하길 바라며 침묵했다. 

사실 정말로 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 그는 바비의 옆에 찰싹 붙어있는 어린 여자를 보며 제 누이를 생각했다. 맬은 단순히 누군가의 아내로 인생을 마감하기엔 너무나 유능한 여자였다. 바비에겐 과분한 여자였던건 말할 필요도 없었다. 그리고 아서는 그녀를 사랑하고 있었다. 몇 년 동안 그는 자신의 감정을 억누르기 위해 필사적으로 노력했다. 하지만 그녀의 결혼 소식을 듣자, 아서는 더이상 자신을 제어할 수 없었다. 방을 뛰쳐나간 그는 맬의 방으로 갔고 웃으며 자신을 맞이하던 그녀에게 키스했다. 풋내나는, 그리고 말도 안되는 사랑 고백이 끝나고 나자 아서는 저도모르게 뒷걸음질을 쳤다. 맬은 지금까지 한 번도 본적 없는 싸늘한 표정을 한 채 아서를 바라보고 있었다. 맬의 입에서 나올말이 두려웠던 아서는 그녀가 입을 열기도 전에 도망쳐버렸다. 그 이후 아서는 그녀를 피해 도망치듯 입대했다. 그녀가 보내온 편지는 뜯어보지도 않은 채 모조리 태워버렸고 죄책감과 질투가 뒤섞여 이름밖에 알지 못하는 남자에게 죄스런 마음을 가졌다.

“나도 몰라.” 한참을 기다린 아리아드네가 아서의 대답에 실망스런 표정을 지었다. 대체 뭐가 그렇게 비밀이 많은 거야? 아리아드네가 들고 있는 가방으로 찰싹 소리가 나게 아서의 어깨를 때렸다. 아서는 장난스레 그녀의 이마를 때렸고 그녀는 아서의 손을 잡아끌었다. 

 

임스는 만취한 코브를 롤스로이스 뒷좌석에 아무렇게나 쑤셔 넣었다. 코브를 이번 파티에 데리고 오는 게 아니었다. 임스가 한숨을 쉬었다. 안그래도 다혈질인 그를 안좋은 일 직후에 이곳에 데려온다는게 얼마나 어리석은 선택인지 임스는 잘 알고있었다. 코브가 아무리 고집을 부렸어도 임스는 그를 말렸어야 했다. 하지만 코브는 어쩔수 없을정도로 막무가내였다. 그는 갑작스레 애틀랜타로 향했고, 방에서 몇일동안 나오지 않고 있던 그의 갑작스러운 여행에 수많은 사람들이 이유를 물어왔다. 하지만 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 코브에게서 만족스러운 대답이 나오지 않자 사람들은 임스를 쪼아대기 시작했다. 임스는 시종일관 웃는 낯으로 모른다고 앵무새처럼 대답했다. 가장 가까운 최측근인 임스도 모른다고 하자 사람들의 기세는 수그러드는 것 같았지만, 그들은 그렇게 쉽게 포기할 사람들이 아니었다. 그들에게 누군가의 몰락과 입에 담기도 어려울 만큼 민망한 추문이 우아한 티타임의 다과가 된다는 사실은 뜨내기출신인 임스도 잘 알고있는 공공연한 사실이었다. 

임스는 코브가 왜 모든 일정을 취소하고 애틀랜타로 향하는지 알고 있었다. 그는 코브와 맬 사이의 관계를 알고 있는 유일한 사람이었다. 오로지 자신의 안위에만 신경 쓰고 사업확장만을 위해 스스로를 채찍질하던 코브에게 사랑이란 너무나 달콤하고 위협적인 존재였다. 그는 급속도로 맬에게 빠져들었다. 그럴리는 없겠지만 그래도 누군가 그에게 그들의 사랑이 어느 정도였냐고 묻는다면 임스는 망설임 없이 지난해 겨울에 있었던 일을 얘기할것이다. 가장 바쁜 시기인 연말에 코브는 그녀에게 영국 장미 정원을 선물하기 위해 유럽까지 날아가 묘목을 구해왔다. 그것으로도 모자라 최고의 정원사를 시켜 꽃을 피울 때까지 정원을 관리하게 했다. 그는 10대 소년처럼 순수한 마음으로 그녀를 사랑했고 그런 그를 그녀는 부드럽게 보듬어주었다. 둘은 누가 봐도 잘 어울린다고밖에 말할 수 없는, 그야말로 서로를 위한 완벽한 반쪽이었다. 물론 그녀가 유부녀라는 사실이 완벽해 보이는 러브스토리의 흠이긴 했지만, 상류사회에서 누가 그런 것을 신경 쓰겠는가? 그들이 공공연히 여행을 다닌다 해도 아무도 손가락질하지 않을 게 분명했다.  
하지만 코브는 그녀의 정숙함이 모욕받는 것을 원치 않았고 그들은 비밀스레 만남을 지속했다. 서로를 향해 애정 가득한 편지를 보내고, 밤새 고민해 서로를 위한 선물을 골랐다. 옆에서 보고있는 임스마저 마침내는 두손두발 다 들정도로 참으로 아름다운 사랑이었다. 하지만 애석하게도 그들이 만난 지 딱 1년째 되던 날, 그리고 코브가 유럽에 갔다 온 지 6개월이 지나고 그녀가 좋아하는 영국 장미가 그의 정원을 가득 채웠던 그 날, 그녀는 그만 죽어버리고 말았다. 들뜬 마음으로 맬에게 초대장을 보냈던 코브는 그녀가 죽었다는 전화를 받고선 1주일 동안 방에서 나오지 않았다. 그리고 드디어 오늘, 코브는 그녀의 동생들을 보기 위해 이곳에 왔다. 하지만 그들을 만나기도 전에 술에 잔뜩 취해버려 인사불성이 되어버리고 말았다. 임스는 파이프를 꺼내물었다. 옆에서 그를 바라보고 있던 여자는 지루한 모양인지 대놓고 다른 남자들을 기웃거리고 있었다. 임스는 그녀의, 그리고 그 자신의 자존심을 위해 다정한 미소를 지으며 그녀의 손을 잡아끌었다.

“미안해. 돔이 최근에 좀 안 좋은 일이 있었거든.” 그녀는 괜찮다며 미소 지었지만 임스의 눈에는 그저 신경질 내는 것으로밖에 보이지 않았다. 오늘 밤은 그녀가 원하는 건 무엇이든 해주자고 생각하며 임스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 아니면 집으로 따로 돌려보내 버리던가. 그녀가 아름답고 관능적이기는 했지만 딱 거기까지였다. 엘리엇은 그것 말고 아무런 장점이 없는 인간이었다. 엘리엇과 대화를 해보겠다는 생각은 그녀가 입을 열면 쏟아지는 무식함의 홍수에 익사해버린지 오래였다. 또한 임스는 그녀가 자신이 잠들 때마다 지갑에서 돈을 빼간다는 사실도 알고 있었다. 하지만 그가 그녀의 멍청함에 진저리를 치면서도 엘리엇을 만나는 건 편리함 때문이었다. 임스가 아무리 부주의하게 행동해도 엘리엇은 그가 무엇을 하고 있는지 전혀 눈치채지 못했다. 그가 하는 일은 엄연히 따지면 불법이라 엘리엇이 알아챈다면 꽤나 난처한 상황에 부닥치게 될 것이 분명했다. 그랬기 때문에 임스는 현명하고 정숙한 여자들에게서 도망쳐 아름답기만 한 여자들을 찾았다. 혹은 남자들을. 그네들은 사귀는 동안 원하는 것을 사주고 생활비를 내주기만 하면 아무 것도 묻지 않았기 때문에 임스는 거리낌 없이 행동할 수 있었다. 맬은 그런 그를 보며 언젠가 후회할 거라고 말했지만 임스는 아직 까지 단 한 번도 후회한 적이 없었다.

어느새 주변이 소란스러워졌고 맬의 남편이었던 바비가 무대 위로 올라가 무어라 소리치고 있었다. 물론 다 개소리였기 때문에 임스는 그다지 귀담아듣지 않았지만, 엘리엇은 그렇지 않은 모양이었다. 그녀는 춤을 추다 말고 술잔을 들어 소리치고 있었다. 임스는 그녀가 사랑스럽다는 표정을 지으며 어깨를 으쓱였지만 사실 마음같아선 이대로 그녀를 여기 두고 다른 여자를 찾고 싶었다. 아무래도 이 여자를 너무 오래 만난 모양이야. 그녀에겐 굉장히 실례되는 생각이었지만 주접스레 분위기에 휩쓸리는 그녀를 보고 있자니 치밀어 오르는 짜증을 참을 수가 없었다. 임스는 무례한 남자가 되지 않기 위해 노력하며 그녀를 부드러운 손길로 끌어안았다. 

“엘리엇, 술도 좋지만 나도 챙겨줘야지. 당신이 날 두고 가버리면 난 어찌해야 좋을지 알 수 없단 말이야.” 그녀는 미안하단 표정을 하며 임스를 끌어안았다. 그녀에게서 훅하고 풍겨오는 술 냄새에 임스는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 대체 얼마나 마신 거야. 

사람들이 환호성을 지르며 카운트다운을 시작했다. 꼭 새해에나 볼법한 풍경이었지만 글쎄, 주정뱅이들에겐 새해만큼이나 의미 있는 날일 게 분명했다. 물론 나쁜 쪽이긴 하지만. 임스도 15센트짜리 위스키를 3달러나 주고 사들일 생각을 하면 딱히 좋은 건 아니었지만 그는 딱히 돈에 구애받지 않는 사람이기에 3달러가 아니라 30달러를 달라고 해도 술을 사 먹을 의향이 있었다. 자정을 알리는 종이 울렸고, 사람들의 환호와 함께 커다란 위스키병이 쓰러지면서 가득 쌓인 글라스 위로 술을 쏟아붓기 시작했다. 시끄러운 음악 소리와 유리잔이 부딪치는 소리가 홀 안을 가득 채웠다. 음악은 점점 빨라졌고 사람들은 술에 취해 엉망진창으로 움직이기 시작했다. 임스가 비틀거리기 시작하는 그녀를 코브 옆에 던져둬야겠다는 하고 있을 때쯤 한 남자의 신음이 들렸다. 

“세상에, 아서! 괜찮아?” 엘리엇이 누군가의 발을 밟은 모양이었다. 아 젠장. 그는 서둘러 엘리엇을 일으켜 세웠다. 아서라는 남자는 하이힐에 꽤 세게 밟힌 모양인지 잔뜩 인상을 쓰고 있었고 그의 옆에 있는 여자는 얼굴이 새빨개져서 당황하고 있었다. 그리고 이 모든 일을 벌인 장본인은 쓰러져 인사불성이 되어 쓰러져 있었다. 세상에. 아까 코브를 챙길 게 아니라 이 여자부터 챙겨야 했나 보다. 멀쩡한 얼굴로 잘도 이상한 소리를 한다 했더니 술에 잔뜩 취해있었던 모양이었다. 그는 여자를 부축해 발을 밟힌 남자에게로 다가갔다. 이미 인사불성이고 사과는커녕 말조차 제대로 할 수 없어 보이는 그녀였지만 그래도 최소한의 예의는 갖춰야 했다. 임스는 남자에게 미안하다고 그녀 대신 사과했고 그는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 

“정말 괜찮습니까? 혹 무슨 문제라도 생기면..”  
“신경 쓰지 마십시오. 그보다 숙녀분께서 많이 취하신 거 같은데..그만 돌아가 보시는 게 좋지 않을까요?” 임스는 정중한 거절 속에 담긴 짜증을 눈치채며 희미하게 미소 지었다.  
“윌리엄 임스입니다.” 그가 손을 내밀자 남자는 뚱한 표정으로 그 손을 바라보다 마지못해 악수했다.  
“아서 캘러한입니다. 다시 한 번 말하지만 괜찮습니다. 신경 써 주셔서 감사합니다.” 그가 여전히 무뚝뚝하게 대답하자 그의 여동생으로 보이는 여자가 인상을 썼다. 그녀는 한숨을 내 쉬더니 임스를 바라보며 말했다.  
“미안해요. 오빠가 제대한 지 얼마 안 됐거든요. 진짜 무뚝뚝하죠? 그나저나 윌리엄 임스면...혹시 뉴욕에서 오셨어요?”  
“네. 뉴욕에서 왔습니다.” 그가 웃으며 대답했다.  
“그나저나 군인이었습니까? 어쩐지 행동에 각이 잡혀있더군요.” 각은커녕 엘리엇이 그의 발을 밟지만 않았다면 오늘 볼일도 없는 사람이었지만 임스는 자신의 이름을 듣고도 여전히 무관심한 눈앞의 남자에게 오기가 생겼다. 하지만 남자는 짧게 그렇습니까? 하고 또다시 입을 다물었다. 여자가 난처한 듯 미소 지었고 임스는 다시 한 번 남자에게 무언가를 말하려 했다. 그렇지만 갑자기 엘리엇이 비틀거리는 바람에 기회를 놓치고 말았다. 그가 엘리엇을 부축하고 있을 때 남자는 쌩하니 나가버렸다. 눈앞의 여자만 없었다면 벌써 욕을 하고도 남았을 텐데. 임스는 애써 미소 지어 보였고 눈앞의 그녀는 마주 웃어주었다. 

“제 소개가 늦었죠? 아리아드네 캘러한이에요.” 그녀가 손을 내밀었고 임스는 그 손등에 키스했다.  
“아닙니다. 제가 부주의했죠. 그나저나 오빠 분이 화가 많이 나신 거 같아 걱정이군요.”  
“글쎄, 그게 꼭 당신 때문은 아닐 거에요. 최근에 좀 안 좋은 일이 있었거든요.”  
“이런, 그렇습니까? 유감이군요. 전 뉴저지에 있는 리츠칼튼에 머무르고 있으니 혹 신사분 발등에 문제라도 생긴다면 언제든지 찾아오시길.”  
“감사합니다. 그나저나 애인분이 너무 힘들어 보이는데요.” 엘리엇은 자꾸만 바닥으로 쓰러지려 했다. 임스는 미소 지으며 그녀에게 다시 한 번 악수를 권하고 작별인사를 했다. 다시 볼 일 없는 남자에게 화내느라 힘 뺄 필요 없다고 생각하며 그는 자신의 구겨진 자존심을 펴기 위해 노력했다. 

 

-

 

아서는 일요일 아침부터 급하게 걸려온 전화에 인상을 찌푸렸다. 어제 생각지도 못하게 과음했던 탓에 머리는 깨질 것 같았고 밖에서 풍겨오는 음식냄새때문에 금방이라도 토할 것 같은 상태였다. 아서는 인상을 잔뜩 쓴 채 누가 신성한 일요일 아침을 이따위로 망치는지 모르겠다고 욕설을 지껄이며 집사가 내민 수화기를 받아들었다. 

“아서 캘러한입니다.” 지끈거리는 머리를 부여잡고 받은 전화 너머에서 껄끄러운 목소리가 들렸다.  
“일요일 아침부터 미안하군. 다름이 아니고 카지노 때문에...” 바비가 난처한 듯 말을 흐렸다.  
상황은 대충이랬다. 어떤 미친놈이 어젯밤부터 밤새도록 게임을 했다. 그런데 그만 그 미친놈이 15만 달러나 따버렸다는 것이다. 바비는 그가 가진 카지노에는 그만한 현금이 없기 때문에 아서에게 와서 상황을 중재해달라고 요청했다. 빌어먹을. 아서는 차라리 전쟁터가 낫겠다고 생각하며 작게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 

“알겠습니다. 곧 가죠.” 귀찮았지만 어쨌거나 맬의 남편이었다. 그는 떠지지 않는 눈을 비비며 아래로 내려갔다. 거실에선 아리아드네가 기다란 소파에 누워 책을 읽고 있었다.   
“아리아드네. 옷이 그게 뭐야.” 그녀는 달랑 잠옷 하나만 입고서 소파에 누워있었다. 일요일이긴 해도 수많은 고용인들이 드나들고 있었고 누군가 중요한 손님이 찾아올지도 모를 일이었다.   
“뭐가 어때서?” 그녀는 아서가 그러건 말건 계속해서 책을 읽었다. 테이블엔 초콜릿과 마시멜로우가 쌓여있었다. 

“부적절해.” 아서는 한참을 생각하다 짧게 대답했다. 아리아드네가 김샜다는 듯 피식하고 웃었다. 그가 뭐라 하건 말건 그녀는 몸을 뒤척일 뿐 옷을 갈아입으러 갈 생각은 없어 보였다.  
“아침부터 어디 나가?”   
“바비가 부르더군.”  
“세상에, 그 치는 전쟁터에서 돌아온 지 얼마 안 된 사람을 데리고 뭘 할 생각이람.” 그녀는 인상을 찌푸렸지만, 입가에 묻은 초콜릿 때문에 우스꽝스러워 보이기만 했다.   
“다녀와.” 그녀가 나가려는 아서의 볼에 키스하려 했다. 하지만 아침부터 초콜릿에 부벼지고싶은 생각은 없었기에 아서는 그녀의 입술을 손으로 막았다. 철벽같은 방어가 무색하게도 그의 손바닥에 녹아내린 초콜릿이 잔뜩 묻고 말았다. 아리아드네가 배를 잡고 깔깔댔고 아서는 마사가 가져온 수건에 서둘러 손을 닦았다. 그는 아직도 웃고 있는 아리아드네의 머리에 수건을 던져버리고 현관을 빠져나왔다. 그녀가 뒤에서 뭐라고 소리를 지르고 있었지만 아서의 귀엔 들리지 않았다.

차를 타고 바비에게 가는 동안 아서는 전쟁터에서 돌아온 그에게 보내진 수많은 편지를 읽었다. 사실 이건 예상하지 못한 문제거리였다. 아서가 이곳으로 다시 돌아왔다는 소문이 들리자 수많은 사람들이 그에게 편지를 보냈다. 대학에서 만났던 친구들도 있었고 그와 사업을 하길 원하는 사람들도 있었다. 하루에도 열통이 넘는 편지가 그의 앞으로 보내지고 있었지만 아무런 답장도 하지않는 아서때문에 저택의 고용인들이 난처해하고 있었다. 아서는 지끈지끈 울리는 머리를 부여잡았다. 활자만 봐도 속이 울렁거리는 게 아무래도 곧 토할 것 같았다. 신선한 공기를 들이마시기 위해 그가 창문을 열자 운전사가 걱정스러운 표정으로 흘끗 아서를 바라봤다.  
찬바람을 쐬자 좀 나아지는 것 같기도 했지만, 여전히 어지러웠다. 아서는 조금이라도 더 자야겠다고 생각하며 손에 들린 편지들을 마구 던져버리고 눈을 감았다.  

 

바비는 카지노 문앞에서 초조한 마음으로 아서를 기다리고 있었다. 빌어먹을 그의 아내는 교활하게도 그녀가 벌어놓은 모든 것을 자신의 두 동생 앞으로 남겼다. 그들 사이에 아이가 있었다면 바비에게 승산이 있었겠지만, 아이는커녕 그녀가 첫 아이를 유산한 이후로 바비는 그녀의 몸에 손가락 하나도 댈 수 없었다.  
그녀는 한겨울에 첫아이를 유산했다. 당시 바비는 정부의 침대에서 뒹굴고 있었다. 급하게 달려온 측근이 전한 유산 소식을 듣고 그는 다급하게 저택으로 돌아갔다. 아마도 침대에 누워있겠더니 짐작했던 그녀는 멀쩡히 서 있었다.   
“맬, 몸도 안 좋은데 왜 그러고 서 있어?.” 맬은 아무 말도 하지 않고 바비를 노려보다 들고 있던 꽃병을 던졌다. 졸지에 찬물을 뒤집어쓰게 된 바비는 그녀가 방금 아이를 잃었다는 사실도 망각한 채 그녀의 뺨을 때렸고 그녀는 표독스레 그를 노려봤다. 그가 다시한번 그녀에게 다가가려 하자 집사가 바비의 팔을 잡았다. 집사는 바비를 주인님이라 불렀지만 사실 그의 주인은 바비가 아닌 맬이었다. 그리고 이 저택의 모두가 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 그는 위협하듯 바비의 어깨를 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다. 맬은 소리를 지르며 바비에게 달려들었고 바비는 그녀를 떼어놓기 위해 바둥거렸다. 가녀린 체구에서 어떻게 그런 힘이 나오는지 알 수 없었다.   
“더러운 자식, 어떻게 네가 나한테 이럴 수 있어!” 맬은 바비의 외도사실을 알게 된 모양이었다. 그녀가 악에 받쳐 소리를 질렀다. “난 좋은 아내였어! 난 네가 원하는 모든걸 줬어!” 직설적으로 쏟아내지는 악의를 버틸수 없어 고개를 돌리자 집사가 차가운 눈으로 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 온 세상이 떠나갈 듯 소리 지르던 그녀는 부들부들 떨더니 쓰러져버렸다. 그는 입술을 깨물었다. 그녀가 쓰러지자 고용인들이 그녀를 침실로 옮겼다. 그리고 그날 이후로 바비는 맬을 만나지 못했다. 한집에 살고 있긴 했지만, 그녀는 그를 만나주지 않았다. 부부동반 모임이나 그 외 기타 공식행사에도 얼굴을 비치지 않았다. 하지만 아리아드네의 생일파티나 그녀가 운영하고 있는 호텔의 기념행사 같은 것에는 얼굴을 비쳤다. 그녀는 바비에게서 벗어나 오롯이 자기만의 영역을 구축해 나갔다. 뒤늦게 인정하는 거지만 그녀는 그에게 과분한 여자였다. 그리고 누군가의 아내가 되기에는 너무나 뛰어난 인재였다. 그녀가 차라리 남자로 태어났더라면 그랬더라면 오히려 더 괜찮지 않았을까 싶을 정도로. 그녀의 남동생은 그녀에 비해 패기가 없었다. 하지만 그녀는 그런 애송이에게 그녀가 만들어놓은 모든 것을 물려주었다. 바비는 그게 탐이 나서 미칠 것 같았다. 그녀가 만약 그 모든 것을 자신에게 줬다면 이따위 몇만 달러 때문에 아쉬운 소리를 할 필요도 없었을 텐데 말이다. 그는 신경질적으로 시가를 꺼내 물었다. 더 짜증나는 사실은 아서가 모든것에 무심해보인다는 점이었다. 그 애송이는 바비가 원하던 모든것과 수백만 달러를 손에 쥐고 흔들고 있으면서도 항상 무표정이었다. 

“이 빌어먹을 새끼는 왜 이렇게 안 오는 거야.” 차가운 바람이 그의 목덜미를 스쳐 지나갔다. 그가 말하기 무섭게 정문 앞에 아서의 차가 멈춰 섰다. 아서는 피곤한 얼굴로 차에서 내렸다. 바비는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다. 아서는 그런 그를 멀뚱히 바라보기만 할 뿐 인사를 받아주진 않았다. 

“어째서 15만 달러나 따게 놔둔 겁니까?” 그 정도 금액이면 분명 속임수를 썼을 게 분명했다. 그리고 아서도 아는 사실을 제법 유능한 카지노 경영자인 바비가 모를 리 없었다.  
“꽤 유명인사라 나가라고 할 수도 없었어.”   
“그럼 이대로 둘 겁니까?”  
“설마. 내가 그래서 자네를 부른 거 아닌가.”   
“여기 현금이 얼마 정도 있습니까?”  
“9만 달러 정도. 최대한 긁어모은다 해도 10만이야.” 아서는 그를 지나쳐 테이블로 향했다. 바비가 재빨리 그를 따라갔다. 테이블에선 한창 블랙잭이 진행되고 있었다. 딜러는 난처한 얼굴로 미소 짓고 있었고 그 앞의 남자는 지치지도 않는지 옆의 친구와 환담을 나누고 있었다. 바비를 발견한 딜러가 안도의 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

 

“이런 이런, 윌리엄 자네는 지치지도 않는군.” 바비가 그의 어깨에 친근한 척 손을 올렸다. 아서는 무심하게 그의 행동을 바라보고 있었다. 남자의 뒷모습이 어딘지 눈에 익었다.   
“아, 바비. 난 이제 달아오르고 있다고.”   
“자네 그러다가 날 거덜 내겠어! 살살 좀 하지그래.” 그가 앓는 소리를 하며 아서에게 손짓했다. 아서는 테이블로 다가갔다.   
“내 처남 되는 사람일세. 이번에 제대했지.” 그가 아서를 소개했고 아서는 눈앞의 남자를 어디서 본 것 같은 느낌에 지워져 버린 어젯밤을 기억해내기 위해 애썼다. 눈앞의 남자는 눈을 크게 뜨더니 웃으며 손을 내밀었다.   
“누군가 했더니 캘러한씨가 아닙니까? 이것 참 고약한 우연이군요.” 그는 친근한 미소를 지으며 부드러운 목소리로 인사를 건넸지만, 잘 생각해보면 ‘아침부터 널 만나다니, 재수도 더럽게 없지.’ 이거였다. 아서는 입술 끝을 비틀어 올리며 미소 지었다. “그러게 말입니다. 그나저나 참 고상한 취미를 가지고 계시는군요.” 아서는 분쟁을 싫어했다. 하지만 상대방이 먼저 시비를 걸어온다면 피할 이유가 없었다.  
물론 그와는 별개로 바비를 곤란하게 만들고 있다는 점에서 눈앞의 남자가 꽤 마음에 들었다. 생각 같아선 바비가 파산할 때까지 계속해서 게임을 했으면 했지만 부탁받은 입장에선 예의에 어긋나는 일이었기에 아서는 그를 데리고 나가기로 마음먹었다. 

“제대한 지 얼마 안 되셔서 잘 모르시나 본데 제가 이 근방에선 꽤 유명합니다.”  
“그렇습니까?” 남자는 어젯밤처럼 짧게 대답하고 다시 입을 다물었다. 임스는 약이 올랐다. 저 단정한 인간이 악에 받쳐 길길이 날뛰는 모습이 보고 싶을 정도로.   
“둘이 아는 사이였나?” 바비는 둘 사이에 오가는 대화에 당황하더니 억지웃음을 지었다.   
“제가 술 한잔 사죠.” 아서는 바비의 질문을 무시하고 다짜고짜 남자에게 술을 사겠단 말을 했다. 그런 반응은 눈앞의 남자도 예상치 못했던 듯 굳어있었다. “미스터 임스에게 개인적인 궁금증이 생겨서요.” 그리고 흥미도. 아서가 짧게 덧붙였다. 임스는 얼떨결에 좋다고 대답했다. 

“그럼 지금 나가죠.” 아서는 아까까지 일요일 아침이 어쩌고 했던 사람답지 않게 서둘렀다. 바비는 당혹스런 표정을 감추지 못했다. 그가 무어라 말하려고 했지만 아서는 그가 입도 열기 전에 코트를 집어들었다. 임스도 엉거주춤 자리에서 일어나 코트를 챙겼다. “아.” 아서가 그대로 카지노를 빠져나가려다 잠시 멈춰 섰다. “미스터 임스. 어제 실수에 대한 보답으로 당신 몫에서 5만 달러만 떼어주지 않겠습니까?” 겨우 두 번 본 사이에 대단히 무례한 요청이었지만 임스는 그 요령 없는 부탁에 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 바비는 난처한 듯 인상을 찌푸렸지만 글쎄, 임스는 아서의 방식이 싫지 않았다. 그는 호탕하게 웃으며 기꺼이 그러겠다고 대답했다. 아서가 카지노를 빠져나갔고 임스는 바비에게 자신의 호텔 방 번호를 알려주었다. 바비는 흙빛이 된 얼굴로 임스가 내미는 쪽지를 받아들었다. 

“꽤 흔쾌히 떼어주는군? 둘이 친한가?”  
“아니. 이번이 겨우 두 번째 만난 거야. 근데 나도 저 작대기한테 흥미가 생겼거든.” 임스가 묘한 웃음을 지었고 바비는 그를 따라 억지웃음을 지었다. 바비의 처남이면 맬의 동생이었다. 맬이 가지고 있던 이미지와 너무 달라서 눈치채지 못했지만 깨닫고 나서 그를 다시 보니 이래저래 닮은 부분이 많았다. 단정한 얼굴선이나 차분한 분위기같은것이 맬과 꼭 닮아있었다. 첫 만남이 이래저래 안좋긴 했지만 의외의 수확이었다. 아서는 임스가 차에 올라타자 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

“솜씨가 꽤 좋으신가 본데요.”  
“글쎄요, 모든 게 운이죠.”  
“모든 게 운만으로 이뤄진 결과는 아닌 거 같던데.” 아서가 비아냥거렸다. 하지만 확실히 이런 면은 맬이랑 달랐다. 그녀는 매사 모든 문제를 매끄럽게 처리했고 절대 저런 식으로 자기 자신을 내보이지 않았다. 어려서 그런 것인지 아니면 원래 성격이 저런건지. 임스는 혀를 찼다. 아마 술자리에서도 계속해서 저런 식으로 굴 것이 분명했다. 속이 꽤 쓰릴테지만 코브를 위해서라도 참자고 생각하며 임스는 억지로 미소 지었다. 

하지만 괴로울 거라고 생각했던 술자리는 예상외로 꽤 즐거웠다. 술자리에서는 그 재수 없는 철두철미함이 재치있는 유머로 변했다. 그리고 그는 전쟁터에 있다 온 사람답지 않게 최근의 경향이나 화젯거리에 대해 꿰고 있었다. 철학책이나 역사책을 읽을 거 같아 술자리에서 지루한 이야기만 늘어놓을 거라 생각했는데 의외였다. 계속해서 존댓말을 하던 임스에게 술자리에서까지 격식을 차릴 거냐며 따끔한 일침을 놓기도 했다.

“난 철학은 딱 질색이야. 그리고 전쟁터에서 읽을 거라곤 신문 아니면 책밖에 없고 들을 거라곤 비명 아니면 라디오였으니 내가 이리 된 것도 당연하지.”   
“대학에 다녔다면서.” 임스가 들고 있는 담배를 내려놓으며 물었다.   
“그만뒀지.”  
“어째서?”  
“지금 날 취조라도 할 셈이야?” 아서가 들고 있던 위스키를 마셨다. 임스는 두 손을 들어 보이며 계속할 의사가 없다는 것을 밝혔다.   
“대신 다른 거 물어봐도 돼?”  
“뭔데?” 아서가 인상을 찌푸렸다.   
“바비를 도와준 이유가 뭐야? 아까 보니까 사이도 썩 좋아 보이지 않던데.”   
“글쎄..” 아서가 수트의 안주머니에서 담배를 꺼내 물었다.   
“내 누이가 그의 부인이었거든.”   
“그녀랑 사이가 안 좋았어?”  
“아니. 그 반대야.”  
“그런데 왜 그렇게 표정이 안 좋아.” 아서는 아무런 대꾸도 하지않고 연거푸 술만 들이켰다.

“나는 여길 떠나있었기 때문에 둘 사이가 어땠는진 잘 몰라. 다만 그들이 나쁘게 끝났다는 것만 알뿐이지. 그렇지만 그렇다고 해서 내가 그 사람을 외면할 수도 없어. 만약의 경우라는 게 있으니까.”  
“만약의 경우?” 임스가 의아하게 물었다. 임스는 말도 안되는 이야기에 웃었다. 눈앞의 남자는 독실한 기독교인이거나 박애주의자인 게 분명했다. 그렇지 않고서야 가족이라는 사실 하나만으로 그렇게 헌신적일 수는 없었다. 아서가 모르고 있는 사실이 하나 있었다. 바비와 맬의 사이가 나쁘게 끝났다는건 엄청나게 순화된 표현이었다. 맬은 바비를 증오했고 바비는 그녀에게 열등감을 느끼고 있었다. 맬의 죽음이 아니었더라도 어떤 식으로든 끝을 봤을 게 분명한 사이였다.   
“그녀가 그를 사랑했을지도 모르잖아.” 아서의 손이 떨리고 있었다. 

임스는 더 이상 웃을 수 없었다. 아서는 진지했다. 농담이라곤 단 한 톨도 섞여 있지 않은, 어쩌면 조금 슬퍼 보이기까지 하는 표정이었다. 사실 아서가 바비를 도와준 건 이번이 처음 있는 일은 아니었다. 임스는 종종 들려오던 소식과 지금의 상황을 통해 바비의 사업확장엔 아서가 연관되어 있을거라고 추측했다. 맬은 바비의 사업확장을 방해했고 바비는 그런 그녀를 씹어먹을 것처럼 굴곤 했었다. 그녀는 자신의 남편이 괴로워할수록 기뻐했다. 코브는 그녀를 달콤한 사람이라 말했지만 글쎄, 임스가 기억하는 그녀는 그렇게 꿈결 같기만 한 사람은 아니었다. 

“어째서 네 누이에게 그렇게 헌신적인 거지?”  
아서가 숨을 멈췄다. 그는 잠시 고민하더니 “가족이니까.” 하고 짧게 대답했다. 예상했던 대답이었지만 임스는 들고 있는 담배가 다 타서 없어질 때까지 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 아서는 고통스러워 보였다. 마치 그 사실이 너무나 증오스럽다는 듯. 그는 괴로워하고 있었다.

“잔이 비었군.” 그 말을 마지막으로 두 사람은 아무 말 없이 술만 마셨다. 아서는 인사불성이 될 때까지 술을 마셨고 임스는 아무 말 없이 그를 부축했다. 알게 된 사실은 예상하고 있던 것이긴 했지만 그래도 충격적이었다. 그가 그녀에게 보여주는 무한한 헌신은 코브와 닮아있었다. 가족이라 그런 것일 수도 있겠지만 그럼에도 의뭉스러운 부분이 많았다. 임스는 코브에게 아서와 만난 일을 이야기 해야 하는지, 그리고 아서에게 코브와 맬의 사이를 말해야 하는지 고민했다. 원래대로라면 아서와 손을 잡고 애틀랜타시티에서 바비를 쫓아내 버리는게 그들의 목표였다. 뉴욕만큼은 아니지만, 이곳은 동부의 라스베가스라 불릴 만큼 큰 시장이었다. 코브에겐 새로운 사업 파트너가 필요했다. 임스가 상념에 잠겨있는 사이 그들은 아서의 저택에 도착했다. 미리 연락을 받은 것인지 아리아드네가 어두운 표정으로 현관에서 기다리고 있었다.

“고마워요 윌리엄.” 고용인들이 술에 취해 늘어진 아서를 업고 저택으로 들어가자 아리아드네가 감사인사를 해왔다. 임스는 아무 말 없이 미소 지었다. 그녀의 어두운 표정이 신경 쓰였다. 같은 여자라 그런 걸까? 맬이 종종 짓곤 했던 표정 같은 것들이 아리아드네의 얼굴에 그대로 나타났다. 이렇게 닮은 두 사람을 왜 그땐 알아보지 못했던 건지 알 수 없었다. 코브에게 항상 눈썰미 하나는 누구보다 좋다고 자부했었는데 스스로가 민망해질 지경이었다.   
“표정이 안 좋아 보이시는데, 최근에 생겼다는 안 좋은 일 때문입니까?”  
“이봐요. 사실 난 아서가 저렇게 술을 마실 때마다 화가 나거든요. 그러니까 그 얘긴 아서에게 듣는게 어때요?” 그녀는 신경질적으로 흐트러진 머리칼을 묶었다. 머쓱하긴 했지만 그녀의 말이 틀린 것도 아니라 임스는 멋쩍게 웃고는 그녀에게 작별인사를 건넸다.   
“미안해요. 내가 좀 신경질적이었죠. 아무튼, 아서를 데려다 줘서 정말 고마워요.” 아리아드네는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 하지만 곧 언제 그랬냐는듯 임스에게 악수를 권했다. 임스는 아서와 아리아드네, 그리고 맬은 남매인게 확실하다고 생각하며 흔쾌히 그녀의 악수를 받아들였다.


	2. Memory

“좋은 아침이야.” 임스는 잠이 덜 깬 얼굴을 하고 있는 아서를 바라보며 생글생글 웃었다.  
“너 왜 여깄어?” 아서는 들고 있던 총을 내려놓고 갑작스레 나타난 임스를 바라봤다. 저택이면 몰라도 뒤편의 정원은 그의 허락 없이는 들어올 수 있는 곳이 아니었다.  
“아, 참고로 아리아드네는 한 시간 전에 외출했어.” 아서가 아리아드네가 들여보내준게 아닐까 하고 생각하자 임스가 그의 마음이라도 읽은 것처럼 곧바로 대답했다.  
“대체 한 시간 동안 내 집 앞에서 뭘 한거야?” 진짜 별난 인간이라고 생각하며 아서는 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 임스를 보니 또 다시 어젯밤일이 생각났다. 맬에 대해 아주 잠깐 이야기했을뿐이었는데 술을 마시는 내내 그녀가 머릿속을 떠나지 않았다. 아서는 그녀를 잊기 위해 술을 마시고 또 마셨다. 아마 눈앞의 남자에겐 꽤나 무례한 처사였겠지만 그는 아무 말 않고 아서와 어울려주었다. 그걸 생각해서라도 아서는 그에게 무례하게 굴지 않겠다고 다짐했다.

“그나저나 사냥이라도 가려고?” 임스가 아서가 들고 있던 총을 이리저리 둘러보며 말했다. 아서가 한심하다는 듯한 얼굴로 임스를 바라보고 있었다.  
“왜 또 사람을 그렇게 봐? 나도 총 쏠 줄 알거든.”  
“아 그래? 총까지 쏘시겠다? 도박사랑 겸업으로 깡패짓까지 하고 다니나 보네. 너랑 다니다간 뉴저지에서 얼굴을 들고 다닐수 없겠군.”  
“여기서 얼굴을 못 들고 다니게 되면 뉴욕으로 와. 언제든지 환영해주지.”  
“집어치워. 그나저나 정말 여긴 무슨일로 온거야.”  
“우리가 꼭 이유가 있어야지 만날 사이던가?”  
“술한번 마신걸로 그렇게 깊은 관계가 되었다고 생각한적은 없는데.” 아서가 그에게 총구를 겨눴다.  
“잠깐만, 이게 총까지 겨눌정도로..” 임스가 놀라 말을 더듬었다. 그 표정이 제법 우스웠기에 아서는 큰소리로 웃었다. 임스의 표정이 살짝 미묘해졌다. 임스는 아서의 뺨위에 나타난 보조개를 보고 깜짝놀랐다. 아니 보조개를 보고 놀랐다기보단 순간적으로 머릿속에 떠오른 생각때문에 놀라고 말았다. 홀린듯 아서의 보조개를 바라보고있던 임스는 머리를 세차게 흔들었다. 덕분에 그를 바라보는 아서의 표정이 더 이상해지긴 했지만. 

그새 아리아드네가 다시 돌아오기라도 한 모양인지 저택 쪽이 소란스러워졌다. 덕분에 임스는 상념에서 깨어났다. 눈앞의 아서가 악수를 권하고 있었다.  
“언제 한번 사냥이나 같이 가지.”  
“언제든지 환영이야.” 임스는 장난스레 아서의 손을 잡고서 흔들어댔다. 

 

그날은 생각보다 빠르게 찾아왔다. 다음 주쯤 아리아드네는 약혼자를 만나러 워싱턴으로 떠날 예정이었고 아서는 화창한 봄날을 혼자 보내고 싶지 않았다. 아서의 가족은 시 외곽의 숲을 소유하고 있었는데, 그곳엔 식민지 풍으로 지어진 별장이 있었다. 아서는 어렸을 때 종종 이곳으로 가족끼리 피크닉을 오곤 했었다. 이곳에 올때면 항상 아리아드네는 친구들과 떨어지게 된것이 못마땅한듯 온종일 뾰루퉁한 표정이었고 맬은 그녀가 좋아하는 장미정원에서 나오질 않았다. 아서는 문득 열여섯의 봄을 기억해냈다. 그는 그날 보았던 맬의 모습을 오랫동안 기억하고 있었다. 전쟁터에서도 그녀는 아서의 머리속을 가득 채우고 있었다. 생각하지 않으려 애썼지만 아서는 그녀에게서 도망칠 수 없었다. 특히 그 끔찍했던 10일 동안은 더욱 더 그랬다. 프랑스에서 갑작스런 독일군의 기습으로 그의 분대원들은 부대에서 이탈할 수밖에 없었고 그들이 구출하러 올 때까지 아무 것도 없는 황량한 폐허를 헤매야 했었다. 언제 폭격기가 올지 몰라 매분 매초가 불안함으로 가득했다. 모두가 떠나가거나 죽어버린 마을이 가져다 주는 황량함이 그들의 마음에도 영향을 주기 시작했다. 밤이 되면 그들은 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 각자 가지고 온 가족의 사진을 보거나 친구에게 받은 편지를 읽고 또 읽으며 서로가 흐느껴 운다는 것을 알고 있었다. 아서는 그 사이에서 그가 행복했던 시절의 일을 추억했다. 그들이 가진 것은 곰팡이 핀 빵 몇 조각과 물 서너 병이 전부였다. 급하게 도망쳐오느라 무전기조차 챙겨오지 못했고 그들은 하염없이 아무도 없는 폐허를 맴돌았다. 하지만 그날의 봄을 생각할때면 아서는 그가 처한 상황을 잊을 수 있었다. 결국 연합군에 의해 구출되긴 했지만 전쟁이 급하게 진행되었던 탓에 그들은 제대로 된 정신과 치료도 받지 못했다. 그때 느꼈던 숨 막힐듯한 적막감과 언제 죽을지 모른다는 두려움은 아직까지도 아서를 괴롭혔다. 매일 밤 모두가 잠든 시간이 그에겐 가장 두려운 시간이었다. 아리아드네가 싫어하는 눈치였지만 그는 종종 저택에서 혼자 쓰러질 때까지 술을 마시곤 했다. 알코올중독자가 되겠다며 아리아드네가 쏘아댔지만, 아서는 그래도 알 수 없는 두려움에 떠는 것보단 술에 취해 인사불성이 되는 편이 낫다고 생각했기에 그녀의 말을 귀담아듣지 않았다.

“사람을 불러놓고 무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?”

언제 도착했는지 임스가 차에서 내리고 있었다. 아서는 말없이 그에게 총을 던졌고 임스가 허둥지둥 총을 받으러 달려 나왔다. 둘은 별장에서 말을 타고 한참을 달렸다. 아서의 사유지는 생각보다 훨씬 거대했다. 여행의 주 목적은 사냥이었지만, 사실 둘 다 사냥엔 그다지 흥미가 없었다. 임스는 아서가 능숙하게 말을 타는 것을 보고 꽤나 놀랐다. 사실 임스는 아서가 먼저 사냥을 가자고 했을 때도 의외라고 생각했었다.

“생긴건 까다로운 도련님인데, 하는 짓은 꼭 시골사람 같아.” 임스는 머릿속 생각을 그대로 입밖으로 내뱉었다.  
“윌리엄. 지금 나 총들고 있어.”  
“총이라면 나도 들고있거든.”  
“총을 제대로 쏴본적은 있고?” 아서가 임스를 향해 비아냥거렸다. 임스가 막 무어라 쏘아붙이려 할때 쯤, 하늘에서 빗방울이 쏟아지기 시작했다. 한참을 말을 달려 왔기때문에 다시 별장으로 돌아가기도 힘들었다.  
“이 근처에 관리인들이 쓰던 오두막이 있어. 그리로 가자.” 아서가 급히 말머리를 돌렸고 임스는 세차게 쏟아지기 시작하는 빗방울에 욕설을 내뱉었다. 

아서는 오두막에 들어가자 마자 야영준비를 했다. 가방을 열어 침낭을 꺼내고 모닥불을 피우는 그 모습에 임스는 또 한번 놀라움을 감추지 못했다.  
“이런건 다 어디서 배운거야?”  
“어렸을때. 그리고 군대에서 장교가 아니라면 이런짓은 매일 해.” 아서가 인상을 찌푸리며 짧게 대답했다. 임스는 아서가 가져온 장작을 불속으로 던져넣었다. 아서는 가지고 온 통조림을 열어 데우기 시작했고 곧 고소한 냄새가 오두막 가득 퍼졌다.  
“사냥이라면서 정작 동물은 한마리도 안잡았네.”  
“그러는 너도 딱히 뭔가를 잡고싶어보이진 않았는데.”  
“그게 무슨소리야 아서. 난 사자를 잡고싶었다고.”  
“너 학교는 제대로 나왔냐?”  
“지금 학교얘기가 왜 나와?” 아서는 임스를 바라보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 사자라니. 여기는 동물원이 아니었고 사바나는 더더욱 아니었다. 아서의 사유지는 과소평가 해보자면 조금 큰 동네뒷산같은 느낌이었는데 임스에겐 그게 정글같이 보였나보다. 평소같은 정장차림이 아니라 편하게 차려입은 임스는 꼭 노련한 사냥꾼처럼 보였다. 평소 꼬박꼬박 하던 면도도 어쩐일인지 오늘은 하지 않아서 더더욱 그런 느낌이었다. 그렇지만 말하는것을 보면 영락없는 도시사람이었다. 임스가 아서를 보며 미소지었고 아서는 다 타버린 장작을 발로 차 임스에게 보냈다. 임스가 깜짝놀라 짧은 비명을 질렀다.

“하여간 심술하고는. 아리아드네는 네가 이렇게 막나가는 망나니인거 알고있어?”  
“망나니? 지금 네가 나한테 망나니라고 한거야 임스?”  
임스는 대답하지 않았지만 숨이 넘어갈것처럼 웃어제꼈다. 아서는 그런 그에게 위스키를 꺼내 건넸다. 임스는 반갑게 아서가 건넨 위스키를 받아들었다. 아서가 가져온것은 제법 많은 양이었다. 하지만 그들은 순식간에 술을 동내버렸다. 그리고 나서도 모자른 모양인지 아서는 오두막을 뒤져 언제 만들어진지도 모르는 술을 몇병 찾아냈다. 술이 잔뜩 들어가자 임스는 그동안 궁금했지만 물어보지 못했던것들을 물었다.

“갑자기 군대에 가게 된 이유라도 있어?”  
“남자로서 나라에 봉사할 기회를 마다하는 건 멍청한 짓이지.”  
“아서. 내가 널 만난진 얼마 안됐지만 그래도 사람 보는 눈이 있는편이거든.”  
임스가 알기에 아서란 사람은 애국자는커녕 나라를 불신하지나 않으면 다행일 정도로 심각한 회의주의자였다. 아서가 또다른 통조림의 뚜껑을 칼로 열며 못들은체 했지만 임스가 집요하게 바라보자 결국 고개를 끄덕였다. 그새 술에 잔뜩 취한 모양인지 아서의 목덜미가 울긋불긋해져 있었다.  
“사실 그냥 어디론가 도피하고 싶었어.”  
“그게 꼭 전쟁터야 할 필요가 있었어?”  
“전쟁터만큼 도피하기에 좋은 곳이 있을 거 같아? 아니야 윌리엄. 거기서 넌 네가 지금까지 알고 지냈던 모든 사람들, 장소들 그리고 심지어 너에게서도 조차 벗어날 수 있어. 쓸데없는 생각할 시간이 없거든.”  
“그렇게까지 해서 도망치고 싶은 게 있었던 거야?”

아서가 묵묵히 꼬치에 통조림에서 꺼낸 소시지와 야채를 끼우기 시작할 때쯤 임스가 물었다. “응.” 아서는 짤막하게 대답했다. 더 이상 질문은 듣고 싶지 않다는 듯 단호한 태도에 임스는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 그는 매번 이런 식이었다. 전쟁터에서의 이야기라면 종종 하곤 했지만 왜 입대했냐는 질문을 하면 입을 다물었다. 혹시나 해서 아리아드네에게도 물었지만, 그녀도 인상을 찌푸리며 “내가 요즘 제일 궁금한 게 그거에요!” 하고 말했다. 그녀도 모르는걸로 봐서 아마 알고 있는 사람 자체가 없다고 해야 할 것 같았다. 아서는 임스가 그를 쳐다보건 말건 식사를 시작했다. 요 며칠 동안 꽤 가까워졌다고 생각했는데도 이랬다. 임스는 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 자꾸만 조바심이 났다. 이정도 관계도 나쁜건 아니었다. 임스가 갑작스레 아서를 찾아간다 해도 둘은 술한잔 정도는 할 수 있는 사이었으니까. 코브와 맬의 관계를 이야기하기 위해서라면 이정도로도 충분했다. 하지만 임스는 그것보다 더 많은것을 원했다. 이유는 알지못했다. 

 

아무 것도 보이지 않는 어둠 속에서 아서는 눈을 떴다. 언제 잠들었는지도 모르게 잠든 것 같았다. 술을 조금 줄여야겠다고 다짐하며 그는 습관적으로 자신의 베게 아래를 더듬었다. 원래라면 있어야 할 자신의 권총이 그곳에 없자 아서는 그가 지금 저택이 아니라 여행을 왔다는 것을 깨달았다. 임스는 어디론가 나간 모양인지 자리에 없었다. 무거운 눈꺼풀을 견딜수 없어 아서는 다시 눈을 감았다. 차가운 공기가 폐 안으로 가득 차는 것이 느껴졌다. 다시 잠들기 위해 노력했지만 혼자 있다는 걸 깨달은 순간부터 정신이 깨어나기 시작했다. 그가 전쟁터에서 느꼈던 소름 끼치는 감각들이 하나 둘 살아났다. 들릴 리가 없는 군화발소리와 폭격기의 소름 끼치는 굉음이 들려왔고, 갈라진 통나무 사이로 들어오는 바람 소리와 미칠듯한 적막감 속에서 웅웅대는 공기의 소리가 아서를 짓눌렀다. 코끝에선 화약냄새와 전쟁터 특유의 무언가 썩어가는 냄새가 느껴졌다. 모든 감각이 죽을 것처럼 괴로웠던 그 열흘을 생각나게 했다. 아서는 일어나 자신의 권총을 찾기 시작했다. 총을 손에 쥐고 나자 떨리던 몸이 차분해지는 걸 느꼈다. 권총의 안전장치를 풀고 천천히 숨을 가다듬었다. 그럼에도 쉽사리 진정되지 않았다. 다시 식은땀이 흘러내리기 시작하고 비명을 지를 것 같은 기분이 되었을 때, 문을 열고 임스가 들어왔다.  
“아서?”  
아서의 몸이 너무 차가웠다. 임스는 오두막을 뒤져 비상약 찾기 시작할 때쯤 아서가 입을 열었다.  
“난 괜찮아 윌리엄.”  
“아니, 너 땀을 너무 많이 흘렸어. 이제 곧 날이 밝을 테니까 다시 저택으로 돌아가자.”  
“그냥 감기 때문이야. 아침부터 감기 기운이 좀 있었어. 괜찮으니까 다시 자도록 해.”  
“하지만, 너...”  
“지금 마구간에 갔다간 뒷발에 걷어차일 수도 있어. 그러니까 진정해.” 아서는 다시 평소의 모습으로 돌아왔다. 임스가 잔뜩 인상을 찌푸리고 의아하단 표정을 하고 있었지만 아서는 아무말도 하지않았다. 임스도 더는 캐묻지는 않았다. 날이 밝자마자 두 사람은 다시 저택으로 돌아왔다. 아리아드네는 아직 돌아오지 않은 모양인지 저택이 조용했다. 

“네가 애틀랜타에 머무른 지 얼마나 됐지?”  
“보름정도 된 거 같은데.”  
“곧 돌아가겠군.” 아서가 가방을 건네며 말했다. 하여간 아쉽다느니 가기 전에 한 번 더 만나자느니 하는 입발린 말이라곤 하나도 할 줄 모른다니까.  
“가기전에 얼굴도 안 보고 날 보낼셈이야?”  
아서는 그냥 고개를 끄덕이곤 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 고개를 끄덕이긴 했지만 ‘난 별로 안 만나고 싶은데.’라고 얼굴에 쓰여있었다. 참 친해지기 힘든 사람이라고 생각하며 임스는 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“있지 아서. 난 너와 좋은 친구로 지내고 싶어. 하지만 네가 하고 싶지 않은 이야기를 억지로 토해내게 할 생각은 없어. 그러니까 내 눈을 보고 얘기해주지 않겠어?” 아서는 뒤돌아서 임스를 마주 봤다. 약간은 멋쩍은 듯 그의 뺨이 붉어져 있었다.  
“적어도 다시 만나자는 이야기 정도는 해줘야 하는 거 아니야?”  
“미안해.” 아서가 민망한 듯 헛기침을 몇 번 했다. “차라도 한잔 하고 갈래?” 그가 미안함을 가득 담아 임스에게 다시 물어왔지만 임스는 억지로 그와 무언가를 하고 싶은 생각은 없었다.  
“몸도 아플 텐데 내가 방해할 수는 없지.”  
“윌리엄,”  
뒤에서 아서가 자신을 부르고 있었지만 임스는 뒤돌아보지 않았다. 왜 이렇게 화가 난 것인지 알 수 없었다. 아마 상대가 엘리엇이나 코브였다면 상냥한척하며 ‘말해주기 싫다면 말하지 않아도 좋아.’ 하며 말았을 일이었다. 하지만 임스는 아서가 자신이 섭섭해하는걸 알고 있었으면 했다. 그리고 그것으로 고통받길 원했다. 이게 또 무슨 유치한 짓거리인지. 임스는 아서의 저택에서 멀어지자 차를 세웠다. 지금 상태로 차를 몰았다간 그대로 저승길에 들어설 것 같았다. 무엇이 저 남자를 저렇게 폐쇄적으로 만든건지 알 수 없었다. 그리고 자신이 왜 그렇게 아서의 비밀을 알고싶어 하는지도. 임스는 운전대에 머리를 박고 냉정하게 생각하기 위해 한참동안이나 애썼지만 별다른 소득이 없었다. 호텔에 도착할때까지도 아서에 대한 생각이 머리속을 가득 채우고 그를 놔주지 않았다.  
임스는 미안한 마음에 다음날 다시 아서의 저택으로 갔다. 아리아드네가 돌아온 모양이었다. 그녀는 뺨을 장밋빛으로 물들이고 흰 드레스를 입고 정원에 누워 책을 보고 있었다. 그녀가 임스를 발견하고 깜짝 놀라 일어나 앉긴 했지만 글쎄, 그것도 그다지 품위 있어 보이진 않았다. “윌리엄!” 그녀가 부끄러워하며 드레스의 풀잎을 털어내다 엉덩이 쪽에 풀물이 든 것을 보고는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 임스는 모른 체하며 그녀의 손등 위에 키스했다.  
“무슨 일이에요?”  
“아서를 만나러 왔는데요.” 임스는 제발, 그와 아서 사이에 있었던 유치한 언쟁을 그녀가 모르길 바라며 조심스레 이야기를 꺼냈다. 아리아드네의 표정이 어두워졌고 그녀가 난처한 듯 아서를 만날 수 없다고 말했다.  
“아서가 여행 다녀온 뒤로 몸이 많이 안 좋아졌어요. 밤에 잠도 못 자고...의사 말로는 절대 안정해야 한대서 마사가 지금 아무도 못 만나게 통제 중이에요.” 임스가 미심쩍은 표정을 짓자 그녀는 황급히 억울한 표정으로 나도 식사 때밖에 못 봐요! 하고 소리쳤다. 임스는 아서를 꼭 만나야 했다. 어제의 행동에 대해서 사과하고 싶었고 또 맬에 관해서도 할 말이 있었다. 미안해하는 아리아드네를 뒤로하고 임스는 호텔로 다시 돌아왔다. 

 

-

 

“어딜 그렇게 돌아다녀.”  
“술은 좀 깼어?” 임스가 날카롭게 이야기하는 코브에게 빈정거렸다. 코브의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 그는 술에 취해 쓰러진 이후로 단 한 모금의 술도 마시지 않았지만 임스는 그를 그런 식으로 놀리곤 했다.  
“아서를 만났어.”  
“누구?”  
“맬의 동생 말이야. 그때 내가 말하지 않았던가?” 코브가 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
“너도 알다시피 내가 그땐...뭔가를 듣기에 좋은 상태는 아니었잖아?”  
“오, 아주 잘 알고 있지.” 임스는 신경질적으로 타이를 내던졌다.  
“그래서 어땠어? 이야긴 좀 해봤어?”  
“너 방에서 나오긴 했냐? 내가 그저께 집에 안 들어 온건 알고 있고?” 임스가 한숨을 쉬었다. 일에 미쳐서 방에서 나오지 않는 건 여기서도 여전했다. 맬이 그를 4시간이나 기다리다 화를 내며 돌아갔던 날도 그랬다. 코브가 민망한지 헛기침을 몇 번 했다.  
“아무튼 그래서 어땠어.”  
“나쁘지 않았어. 그도 그렇고 여동생도 그렇고 어쩜 그리 맬처럼 칼 같은지. 근데 둘은 맬이랑 바비랑 어떻게 된건지 모르는 것 같더라.” 임스의 예상대로 코브는 길길이 날뛰기 시작했다. 그가 한번 이성을 잃으면 얼마나 미친놈이 되는지 잘 알고 있었지만 그렇다고 해서 듣기 좋은 대로 말해주고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 카펫 위로 물병과 스탠드가 쓰러졌고 물건이 깨지는 소리가 들렸지만 코브는 멈출 생각이 없는 것 같았다. 임스가 깨져버린 유리 세공품을 보며 호텔 오너가 짜증 좀 내겠다는 생각을 하고 있을 때 쯤 그가 비명을 질렀다.

“젠장!” 날뛰다 넘어진것 인지 팔뚝에 커다란 유리조각이 박혀있었다.  
“저런.” 임스는 수화기를 들고 의사를 불러달라고 말했다. 리셉션에 앉아있던 아가씨가 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌지만 임스는 지금 누군가를 배려하고 싶은 마음 따윈 없었기에 자세히 설명하지 않았다. 코브는 임스가 전화를 끊을 때쯤엔 제법 진정된 모습이었다. 그는 소파에 앉아 거친 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다.  
“어떻게 그걸 모를 수가 있지?” 코브는 주먹을 꽉 쥐더니 분에 못 이겨 들고 있던 손수건을 던져버렸다.  
“이봐 돔, 아서는 이제 막 제대했고 그녀의 여동생도 아직 어리잖아. 그가 뭔가 입막음을 했던 거겠지.” 그는 아직도 분이 풀리지 않는지 황소처럼 씩씩대고 있었다. 이러다간 뭐라도 하나 더 깨먹을 기세였다. 임스가 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 자기 일만으로도 충분히 머리가 아팠다.  
“그리고 너도 나서서 이야기하기엔 딱히 떳떳한 입장은 아니잖아.”  
“그렇다고 해서 이대로 넘어갈 순 없어! 적어도 맬의 가족만이라도 진실을 알아야지.”  
“진실? 뭐가 진실인데? 네가 그녀랑 잤던 거? 아니면 바비가 원래부터 그렇게 충실한 남편은 아니었다는 거? 어떤 걸 말하고 싶은 건데.” 외도야 흔히 있는 일이었고 그렇게 따지면 그녀도 코브와 불륜 관계였으니 비난받아 마땅했다. 코브가 저렇게 날뛰는 건 순전히 바비에 대한 증오심과 맬을 잃었다는 상실감 때문이었다.  
“난 그 개자식이 파멸하길 원해! 맬은 그렇게 죽어버렸는데 그 자식은 여자를 번갈아가며 끼고 놀더군!”  
“이봐...코브. 좀 진정해.” 임스는 물을 마시려 했다가 코브가 물병을 깨버렸다는 사실을 깨닫곤 인상을 찌푸렸다. 오늘 진짜 되는 일이 없네. 그는 안주머니를 뒤져 담배를 꺼내 물었다. 커피 테이블에 발을 올리고 방만한 자세로 눕자 코브가 인상을 찌푸리며 고함을 쳤지만, 그에게 맞춰주기엔 오늘 하루가 너무 피곤했다. 

임스가 무어라 말하려는 순간 방문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 의사가 온 모양이었다. 코브는 욕설을 지껄이며 현관으로 나갔다. 확실히 그들은 아서를 만나야 했다. 원래 이곳에 온 목적도 그거였다. 하지만 임스는 지금 자신이 아서를 만난다면 이성적으로 행동할 수 있을지 확신하지 못했다. 그들은 사업가였고 우정을 나누기엔 둘 다 세상이 어떤지 알아버린 지 오래였다. 코브도 애초에 맬이 없었다면 이곳까지 오지도 않았을 사람이었다. 유리파편을 발견한 의사가 사람을 부른 것인지 직원들이 진공청소기를 들고 와 카펫을 청소하고 있었다. 그 소리가 거슬렸던 코브가 고래고래 소리를 지르자 황급히 청소기를 들고 나가긴 했지만. 

“저 사람들은 그냥 일하는 사람들이라고. 네가 화난다고 해서 그렇게 멋대로 굴지 마.”  
“난, 씨발 저 청소기 소리 진짜 싫다고.” 그가 소리치자 피가 왈칵하고 붕대에 스며들었다. 의사가 인상을 찌푸리며 감아뒀던 붕대를 다시 풀었다.  
“저딴 흉물은 대체 왜 만든 거야.”  
“고된 가사노동에 시달리는 주부들을 위해서지.”  
“어차피 그 사람들은 저거 사지도 못한다고.”  
“아 그래그래 알겠어. 다음에 또 보이면 다 폐기시켜버리자. 됐냐?” 코브가 이를 악물었다.  
“아무튼 어떻게 할 거야.” 열받은 코브가 무어라 소리치기 전에 임스가 선수를 쳤다.  
“뭘?”  
“아서 말이야. 그를 만나봐야 하잖아. 코브, 우리 언제까지나 여기에 머무를 수 없다고. 당장 다음 주만 해도 중요한 회의가 잡혀있어.” 이제 그만 감정을 정리하고 현실로 돌아가야 할 때였다. 지금은 그가 맬을 잃은 슬픔 때문에 방황하고 있긴 했지만, 평생을 그렇게 살 순 없는 노릇이었다.  
“나도 그를 만나봐야 하니까 내가 빠른 시일 내에 약속을 잡을게. 그러니까 넌 그전까지 서류를 받아서 꼼꼼히 읽어두기나 하라고.”  
“서류?”  
“미스터 코브. 다른 일도 해야지.” 임스는 코브를 두고 방으로 들어갔다. 코브에게 정신 차리라고 말하긴 했지만 사실 그건 자신에게도 해당 되는 일이었다. 인간관계따윈 피해만 없다면 아무래도 좋을 일이었다. 침대 위에서까지 생각할만한 일은 아니었다. 하지만 그럼에도 임스는 아서의 생각을 멈출 수 없었다. 어쩌면 그건 호기심일 수도 있었다. 하지만 그는 궁금증을 해결하기 위해 불 속으로 뛰어드는 타입은 아니었다. 임스는 빠른 시일 내로 아서를 다시 만나봐야겠다고 생각하며 뉴욕으로 전화를 걸었다.

하지만 아서는 다음 날도, 그리고 그 다음 날도 임스를 만나주지 않았다. 그럴수록 임스는 오기가 생겼다. 고작 그때 화낸 것 가지고 사람을 이런 식으로 문전박대하는 건가. 아리아드네는 임스에게 매번 미안한 표정을 지어 보였고 고용인들은 난처한기색을 숨기지 않았다. 이야기라도 전해달라고 그녀에게 부탁했지만 아서가 아무도 만나지 않으려 한다며 정중하게 거절했다. 며칠이나 그런 상태가 계속됐다. 코브는 돌아갈 날이 얼마 남지 않았다며 그를 채근했고 고용인들은 매일 똑같은 말만 반복했다. 결국, 임스는 막무가내로 그들을 밀어내고 저택으로 들어갔다. 뒤에서 집사가 소리를 질렀지만 이미 체면이고 예의고 차릴 상태가 아니었다.  
“윌리엄?” 2층으로 올라가자마자 응접실에서 아서를 만났다. 고용인들이 임스를 잡아끌었지만 아서가 그들에게 괜찮다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 며칠 사이에 못 알아볼 정도로 피폐해져 있었지만 임스는 그것조차 눈치채지 못할 만큼 화가나 있었다. 그동안 만나려고 애썼던 게 무색하게 이렇게 쉽게 다시 보게 될 줄이야. 그가 씩씩대자 아서는 머뭇거리다 자리를 권했다.  
“이봐, 아서.” 임스가 말을 고르려는 듯 침묵했다. 이대로 말했다간 두 번 다시 말조차 못하게 될지도 모를일 이었다. 어쩌면 고소당할 수도 있었고. 아서는 그가 말하기를 기다리고 있었다.  
“너에게 말해야 할 정말 중요한 일이 있어.”  
“뭔데?”  
“내가 할 말은 아니야. 내 친구가 할 말이지. 내일 시간을 내줄 수 있을까? 우린 곧 뉴욕으로 돌아가야 해.” 친구? 아서가 의아한 듯 되물었지만 임스는 대답하지 않았다. 사실 그에게 할 말이야 많았다. 며칠 전 자신의 무례에 대해 사과하고 싶었고 조금 더 깊은 이야기를 나누고 싶었다. 그렇게 한다면 자신이 하고 있는 고민이 해결될것만 같아 임스는 계속해서 그를 만나려 했지만 그는 계속해서 자신을 피했다. 사실 그가 조금 더 자세히 아서를 봤다면 정말 그가 아팠다는 사실을 알 수 있었겠지만 분노에 눈이 먼 그는 아서가 자신을 일부러 피했다고만 생각했다. 임스는 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

아서는 그의 그런 모습에 당황했다. 그는 몇일동안 침대에서 일어나질 못했다. 전쟁터에서의 악몽이 그를 붙잡고 놓아주지 않았다. 아리아드네가 방문을 두드렸지만 아서는 그녀도 만나고 싶지 않을 정도로 괴로웠다. 결국 그녀가 정신과의사를 집으로 불렀고 아서는 몇 시간 동안이나 그와 상담을 했다. 의사는 좀 더 깊은 이야기를 하고 싶어 했지만 그렇게 된다면 아서는 맬에 대한 사랑을 그에게 고백해야 했었다. 이제는 과거의 감정이 되어버린 일이었지만 그래도 아서는 입을 닫은 채 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 결국엔 의사가 포기하고 말았다. 그는 외상 후 스트레스 장애의 일종이라며 전쟁이 원인일 거라고 짤막하게 대답 하고서 저택을 떠났다. 하지만 아서는 그와 매주 만나 이야기를 해야 했다. 누군가 매주 자신을 몰아세울 생각을 하면 스트레스가 치솟았지만, 자신을 걱정하는 아리아드네의 얼굴을 보면 차마 안 하겠단 말을 할 수 없었다. 오늘도 의사를 만나고 방으로 들어가려던 참이었다. 아래층이 소란스러워지더니 갑작스레 임스가 나타났다.  
어찌 보자면 갑작스러운 증세의 악화의 원인은 임스라고 할 수도 있을것이다. 사실 아리아드네도 끝없이 아서에게 전쟁터로 떠났던 이유와 돌아와서 느끼는 불안감의 원인을 물어왔지만 아서는 그에 대해 크게 생각해보지 않았다. 그는 나중에 이야기해주겠다며 매번 아리아드네를 달랬고 그녀는 불만스러워했지만 결국 아서의 결정에 순응했다. 하지만 임스는 달랐다. 집요하게 캐물어 오진 않았지만, 그가 물어올 때마다 아서는 왠지 대답을 해줘야 할 것 같다는 의무감에 사로잡혔었다. 물론 의식적으로 화제를 돌리긴 했지만 그래도 찝찝한 감정이 가슴속에 남아 아서를 괴롭히곤 했었다. 다음 주쯤 의사에게 임스에 대한 이야기를 해볼까 하는 생각을 하고 있던 터라 아서는 그의 등장에 적잖이 놀라고 말았다. 그가 입을 다물고 아서를 바라보고 있었다. 임스는 아서를 책망하는 표정을 하고 있었고 아서는 그의 그런 표정을 보자 한층 더 고통스러워졌다. 

“알겠어.” 아서가 수락하자 임스는 고개를 끄덕이곤 그대로 아래층으로 내려가 버렸다. 아서는 왜인지 몰라도 그에게 자신의 상황을 설명해야 했었다는 생각이 들었다. 이미 임스는 저택을 빠져나가 버린 시점에서 그건 아주 뒤늦은 깨달음이었다.

-

 

임스는 그의 친구를 아서에게 소개했다. 코브라는 남자는 뉴욕에서 유명한 건축가이자 사업가였다. 아서는 몇 번인가 스쳐 지나가듯 잡지에서 그가 설계한 건물을 본 것을 기억해냈다. 남자는 눈에 띄게 긴장하고 있었는데, 아서는 그와 악수를 나눌 때 그의 손바닥이 축축하게 젖어있는걸 느끼고 큰소리로 웃었다.   
“왜 그렇게 긴장하십니까? 누가 보면 대통령이라도 만난 줄 알겠습니다.” 아서는 파리한 안색을 하고선 창백하게 웃었다. 코브가 어색하게 웃었다. 아서는 정말 아팠던 것 같았다. 그가 자신을 피했던 게 그날 일 때문이라고 생각했던 임스는 자신의 어리석음과 조급함을 책망했다. 그의 입술은 핏기를 찾아볼 수 없을 정도였고 두 눈엔 피로가 가득했다. 코브도 그를 눈치챈 듯 미안함을 감추지 않았다. 아서는 코브의 사과를 받아들이고 웃었지만 막상 코브가 이야기를 시작하자 딱딱하게 표정을 굳혔다. 이야기를 마친 코브는 아무말도 하지 못하고 바닥만 내려다봤다. 코브는 아서가 무어라 반응을 보이길 원하는 것 같았지만 그는 코브의 말이 끝나고 한참 동안이나 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 테이블 위엔 적막감이 흘렀다. 코브는 판결을 기다리는 죄수처럼 고개를 숙인 채 아무 말도 하지 않았고 아서는 멍한 눈으로 눈앞의 유리잔을 응시했다. 임스는 그런 둘을 바라보며 입술을 깨물었다.

“끝났습니까?” 마침내 아서가 입을 열었지만 그다지 호의적인 느낌은 아니었다. 코브는 떨떠름하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 무어라 말하기도 전에 아서는 밖으로 나갔다. 임스가 따라 나가려고 하자 코브가 그를 잡았다.  
“그냥 놔둬.” 코브가 걱정스러운 표정으로 그에게 부탁했지만 그럼에도 임스는 아서를 따라 나갔다. 사실 아서가 그들의 제안을 거절한다 해도 불이익이 돌아올 리 없었다. 하지만 임스가 걱정하는 것은 이득 같은 것이 아니었다. 

아서는 기둥에 기대어 서서 담배를 피우고 있었다. 그의 손끝이 살짝 떨리고 있었다.  
“아서.” 임스가 나직이 그를 불렀다. 부르긴 했지만 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 한참 동안이나 그대로 서 있던 그가 임스를 불렀다.   
“윌리엄.” 목소리가 심하게 떨리고 있었기 때문에 임스는 저도 모르게 그의 손을 잡았다. 왠지 그래야만 할 것 같았다. 아서는 멍하니 자신의 손을 잡은 그의 손을 바라봤다.   
“아서, 고개 좀 들어봐. 대체 얼마나 아팠던거야. 미처 몰라봐서 정말, 난...” 물론 이게 충격적인 일이란 건 임스도 알고 있었다. 그랬기 때문에 코브가 아서를 만났을 때 그렇게 긴장하지 않았던가. 아서는 한참이나 고개를 들지 못했다. 그가 울음 섞인 기침을 토해내기 시작했다. 임스는 아무 말 없이 그를 안았다. 가슴이 너무나 아팠다.   
“윌리엄.” 그가 임스의 어깨에 고개를 묻었다. “난 맬을 사랑했어.” 임스는 본능적으로 그것이 가족애나 우정 같은 것이 아니라는 것을 깨달았다.   
“난 지금 너무 괴로워. 더는 너와 만나지 않았으면 좋겠어. 반가웠어.” 아서는 그렇게 말하고선 임스의 품을 빠져나갔다. 임스는 벙어리가 된것처럼 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 대충은 알고 있었다. 코브에겐 말하지 않았지만 아서가 그녀에게 가족 이상의 감정을 가지고 있다는 사실은 이미 두 번째 만남에서부터 짐작하고 있었던 일이었다. 하지만 이렇게 가슴이 아플 거라곤 생각조차 하지 못했다. 자신에게서 떠나가는 아서에게 그는 어떤 위로의 말도 건낼 수 없었다. 

아서는 돌아와서 꼬박 열흘을 앓아누웠다. 진실이 그를 짓눌렀다. 그녀의 고통을 할 수만 있다면 그가 대신하고 싶었다. 모든 게 자신의 탓인 것만 같았다. 할 수만 있다면 시간을 되돌려 그녀와 키스하지 않았을거 라고 아서는 끊임없이 그렇게 생각했다. 하지만 그녀는 죽어버렸고 아서는 바비에게 가지고 있던 죄책감과 질투는 증오가 되었다. 그는 전쟁터에서 시체가 된 맬을 만나는 꿈을 꾸기 시작했다. 의사는 그에게 더 강력한 약물을 투입할 것을 권유했고 아서는 그를 받아들였다. 매일 밤 아리아드네의 울음 소리가 들려왔고, 저택은 비탄에 빠졌다. 아서는 가장 알고 싶었지만 동시에 가장 알고 싶지 않았던 일을 매일 밤 꿈속에서 다시 겪곤 했다. 꿈속에서 그는 바비와 코브를 죽였고 맬의 원망을 받았다. 그녀는 피눈물에 젖은 얼굴로 아서를 비난했다. “네가 모든 걸 이렇게 만들었어. 내 인생을 망친 건 너야!” 그녀는 아서가 떠나기 직전 보았던 무서운 표정을 하고 그를 바라보고 있었다. 아름답던 그녀는 온통 피에 젖어 자신이 사랑했던 남자들을 껴안고 있었다. 그곳에 아서의 자리는 없었다. 그는 그녀에게 용서를 빌고 또 빌었다. 하지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 둘 다 잠시나마 그녀의 사랑을 가졌던 존재였고 아서는 그 사실만으로도 참을 수 없는 기분이 되어 매번 그들을 죽였다. 그는 매일 밤 맬의 이름을 부르며 악몽에서 깨어났다.

임스를 만난 이후로 아서의 상태가 눈에 띌 정도로 악화됐다. 아리아드네는 그가 지르는 비명을 들으며 조용히 흐느끼기 시작했다. 어째서 맬의 이름을 부르며 그렇게 고통스러워하는지 그녀로서는 알 수 없었다. 다만 그가 망가져 가고 있다는 사실만이 그녀가 인지하고 있는 전부였다. 아서가 고향에 돌아온 이후로 수많은 사람들이 그를 만나고자 했다. 과거의 아서를 기억하고 있던 사람들은 이제 청년이 되었을 그를 만나고자 혈안이 되어있었다. 중매쟁이들이 아리아드네를 통해 그를 만나려고 했으나 그녀는 그들을 모두 쫒아내 버렸다. 아서는 아무도 만나고 싶지 않아 했다. 약혼자에게도 말할 수 없었다. 다시 들려오기 시작하는 비명소리에 아리아드네는 입을 틀어막았다. 눈물이 미친 듯이 흘러내리고 있었고 몸이 덜덜 떨려왔지만, 그녀는 내일 있을 행사를 생각하며 억지로 잠을 청했다. 아마 내일쯤이면 아서는 다시 완벽한 아리아드네의 오빠로 돌아와 있을게 분명했다. 그러니 그녀도 그의 완벽한 여동생으로 돌아가야 했다. 그녀는 왜 모든 일이 이렇게 되어버린 것인지 모르겠다고 생각하며 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 

 

-

 

파편이 얼굴을 할퀴었다. 아서는 자신의 뺨을 타고 흐르는 피의 진득함을 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 또다시 그 꿈이었다. 귓가에서 무언가 딱딱대는 섬뜩한 소리가 들려왔다. 꿈은 매번 같았다. 아무도 없는 폐허를 돌아다니던 그는 맬을 만났고 또다시 코브와 바비를 죽였다. 그녀는 표독스런 눈길로 아서를 보며 소리쳤고 아서는 그런 그녀의 얼굴을 보며 웃었다. 이제 더는 눈물 조차 나오지 않았다. 어차피 꿈이란 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 믿을 수 없게도 꿈속에서 느끼는 모든 감각은 실제 같았다. 아니 실제보다 더 참혹했다. 그는 자신에게 달려드는 맬을 피하며 꿈에서 깨어났다. 꿈속에서 들리던 딱딱대는 섬뜩한 소리가 실제로도 들려오고 있었다. 이젠 뇌가 아주 미쳐버린 모양이라고 생각하며 아서는 자리에서 일어났다. 딱딱대는 소리는 창가에서 들려오고 있었다. 저 창문을 열면 그 앞에 맬이 서 있을지도 몰랐다. 아니면 죽어버린 바비의 시체가 있던가. 어쩌면 아직도 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건지도 모르겠다고 생각하며 창문을 열었고 그 앞에는 엉뚱하게도 임스가 서 있었다.

“지금 여기서 뭐 하는 거야.” 아서는 깜짝 놀라 뒷걸음질을 쳤고 임스는 잔뜩 풀이 죽은 채 창틀에 매달려있었다.   
“미안해. 그런데 네가 생각나서 돌아올 수밖에 없었어.” 임스는 뉴욕으로 돌아가서도 아서의 생각을 멈출 수 없었다. 아무 일에도 집중할 수 없었고 계속해서 그날 아서가 했던 말들을 곱씹어보았다. 맬의 이야기에 적잖이 충격을 받은 것 같았지만 임스는 그 모든 게 자신 때문이었던 것 같다는 생각을 지울 수 없었다. 그는 아서의 무심함을 비판했지만 사실 가장 무신경했던 건 자신이었다는 생각을 씻어버릴 수 없었다. 멋대로 오해하고 멋대로 화를 내고 상황설명도 하지 않은 채 그를 떠나왔다. 이래선 안 된다는 생각이 계속해서 가슴 한켠을 무겁게 짓누르고 있었다. 그는 다시 아서를 만나야 했다. 아서를 만나 모든걸 해명하고 싶었고 자신이 가진 감정이 무엇인지 확인하고 싶었다. 그는 정신없이 차를 달려 애틀랜타로 돌아왔다.

“로미오와 줄리엣 놀이라도 하자는 거야?” 아서는 황당했다. 고작 그것때문에 6시간이나 되는 거리를 다시 돌아왔단 말인가. 임스는 아무말도 하지않았다.  
“지금 상황을 보면 네가 로미오고 내가 줄리엣인가? 너 진짜 제정신이야?”   
“뭐가 됐든 좋으니까 창문 좀 더 열어주지 않을래? 내가 지금 보다시피 조금 꼴사나운 상태라서.” 아서가 그제서야 창문을 활짝 열었다. 임스는 능숙하게 그의 창문을 타고 방안으로 들어왔다. 방안을 이리저리 둘러보던 그는 저도 모르게 아서의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.   
“왜 이렇게 마른 거야. 대체 어디가 얼마나 아프길래?” 임스는 그의 대답을 기다리고 싶었지만 몸이 먼저 그를 끌어당겼다. 졸지에 이마를 맞대고 있는 민망한 자세가 되자 아서가 헛기침을 했다.  
“우리가 이러고 있다고 해서 진짜 로미오와 줄리엣이 된 건 아닐 텐데.”   
“날 창문에서 밀어버리기라도 할 거야?”   
“글쎄, 난 살인이라면 이젠 지긋지긋하니까 그렇게까진 안 할거야. 대신 사람들을 시켜 널 두들겨 패고 여기서 쫒아버릴 순 있겠지.”  
“그렇게 안 할거잖아.” 아서는 임스를 밀어내려 그의 어깨를 잡았다. 그의 어깨가 잔뜩 젖어있었다.   
“밖에 비와?”   
“응. 몰랐어?” 아까까지 신경에 거슬리던 딱딱대는 소리가 빗소리임을 알아채자 아서는 긴장을 풀고 안도의 한숨을 내 쉬었다.  
“그나저나 여긴 왜 온 거야.”  
“널 그대로 두고 갈 수가 없었어.”  
“진짜로 겨우 그것 때문이야?”  
“응.” 임스는 장난기라곤 찾아볼 수 없는 눈으로 아서를 바라봤다. 아서는 그가 부담스러웠다. 너무 가까이 있어서 그의 시선을 피할 수도 없었다.   
“계속 신경 쓰였어. 그날 저녁 이후로 널 만나서 이야기를 나누고싶었어.”   
“무엇에 대해서?”  
“너. 너에 대해서.” 아서는 결국 눈을 감는 것을 선택했다.  
“난 할 말 없어.”  
“아서.”  
“윌리엄. 나는 네가 나에게 무슨 말이 듣고 싶은건지 모르겠어. 그때 내가 들은 사실만으로도 나는 충분히..”  
“아니,” 임스가 황급히 부인했다. “나는 맬도,코브도 상관없어. 난 그냥 네가 알고 싶어.” 결국, 임스는 그가 가지고 있던 감정이 무엇인지 알아내고야 말았다. 부인하기엔 너무 늦었다. 아서는 입술을 깨물었다. 

“네가 맬에게 무슨 감정을 가졌던, 그건 더 이상 나에게 중요하지 않아.” 사실 그건 중요했다. 임스는 그때문에 요 며칠 동안 질투에 시달렸다. 사랑스럽다고 생각했던 맬의 미소가 생각하기 싫은 악몽으로 변해버렸고, 그녀가 동생들에 대해서 다정하게 말했던 것을 기억해낼 때는 주먹을 꽉 쥐기까지 했었다. 우습게도 임스는 그녀가 괴로웠다는 모든 사실을 망각하고 아서의 괴로움에 대해서만 생각했다. 코브가 알게 된다면 길길이 날뛸법한 생각이었지만 죽은 사람에 대한 치졸한 질투는 멈출 줄 몰랐다.   
“사실 어쩌면 너를 위로하는 게, 아니 하지만 나는...” 임스는 횡설수설하더니 말을 멈췄다. 어느새 아서는 눈을 뜨고 그를 바라보고 있었다. “나는, 나한테 중요한 건 그들이 아니야. 너야.” 

아서는 혼란스러운 표정으로 그를 바라봤다. 그들 사이엔 실없는 농담 몇 마디와 며칠 간의 술자리, 그리고 그 사이에서 오간 시시콜콜한 이야기가 다였다. 대체 어떤 부분에서 그가 자신에게 이런 감정을 가지게 된 것인지 도무지 추론할 수가 없었다. “왜?” 임스는 한참이나 침묵했다. 아서는 문득, 그에게 키스하고 싶다는 생각을 했다.   
“나도 몰라. 난 그냥 네가 고통스러워하는 모습을 보고 싶지 않아.”  
“나를 두고 도망쳐버리면 되잖아.” 내가 맬에게 그랬던 것처럼. 아서는 두 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그녀를 생각하면 아직도 가슴이 아팠다.   
“싫어.”임스가 눈을 감았다. 아서는 그의 입술을 쓰다듬었다. 그가 무언가 말을 하려고 입술을 달싹였다. 아서는 결국 그에게 키스했다. 자신과 너무 다른 그의 모습에서 아서는 다시 한 번 자괴감과 비참함을 느꼈다. 자신이 했던 행동이 얼마나 비열하고 이기적이었는지 그는 또 한 번 깨닫고 말았다. 임스에게 무언가 대답을 줘야겠다는 생각을 했지만 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 시간은 계속 흘러가고 있었고 방안엔 둘의 숨소리와 끊이지 않는 빗소리가 가득했다. 맬의 망령이 방 한구석에서 그에게 무어라 소리치고 있는것 같았지만 어느새 그녀는 사라져버렸다. 지금 아서의 눈앞엔 오로지 임스뿐이었다.


End file.
